


Marry You

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a little sappy fic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: It’s a beautiful night; we’re looking for something dumb to do.





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my unfinished drafts for like ever and I decided to just finish it so here we are.
> 
> Not betad. Enjoy the typos and my sappy self.

"It's a beautiful night," Lucy remarks as she stares up at hundreds of stars blinking down on the pair. 

Garcia nods in agreement and looks over at her. He smiles softly at the California girl mesmerized at what the bright lights of the city no longer hide.

She glances his way with a wry grin. "It makes this long walk back to town not as horrible." And he can't help but laugh at that. They've stopped another Rittenhouse plan at a stretch of sleepy towns in northern Wyoming, and the only hiccup in their plan is when their horses run panicking through the trees. Garcia searches but to no avail so the couple are now stuck taking the long stretch back on foot. 

"I don't mind the company," he answers softly. Lucy rolls her eyes, but he sees a blush creep into her cheeks despite her feigned annoyance. "Besides, just think how excited Rufus and Wyatt will be when they see me again. Absence makes the heart grow founder, right?"

Lucy laughs loudly at his joke, and it soothes his tired soul. "You're insane."

"And yet you chose me," Garcia smirks.

"Don't remind me," she shoves him lightly, and he just chuckles. Lucy links her arm into his and leans into him. Garcia slows his step so Lucy can match him. She hums lightly, and he can't contain the fond look he gives her. Lucy looks up at him suddenly. "I am hungry though."

Garcia pulls away and reaches down for his bag. "I think I can help with that." He grabs a granola bar and watches Lucy's face light up when she sees it.

"Thank you!" Lucy grabs the bar and wastes no time ripping the wrapper open. She dives in enthusiastically polishing the snack off in seconds. Garcia hands her their canteen, and she manages a grin before taking a swig. 

"I don't think we're too far away," he begins when Lucy passes the canteen back.

She snorts. "How long do you really think we have?" 

"Do you really want to know?"

Lucy stares at him for several seconds. "I guess not."

Garcia studies her. "We could find a place to bunk for the night." As her eyes widen, he hastily adds. "If you would like."

"No, we should keep moving," she replies starting back on the path. "Wyatt and Rufus will search if we aren't back soon." 

"Of course," he answers. "I'm sure Rufus will be happy to ride horseback with Wyatt."

"Oh, I'm sure," Lucy places her arm back through his. "I suppose that means I'm stuck with you, huh?" 

Garcia nods slowly. "I don't think Wyatt wants to share a horse with me."

Lucy laughs loudly, and it's another reminder of just how much he loves her. "I'd be very angry I don't have my phone to take a photo."

"True shame indeed. We could have made it our bunker Christmas card," he adds, and Lucy can't contain more laughter from spilling out.

"Ask Jiya to add elf ears to both of you," she grins.

Garcia nods. "I bet it would have been quite the sight." 

"You know we could always-" Garcia cuts Lucy off and pulls her behind a rock formation nearby. She stares at him with wide eyes, and he holds a finger to his lips before pointing to a small group of people encamped several feet ahead of them. While he thinks they took out all of the Rittenhouse agents, he's not willing to risk Lucy's life on it.

Garcia watches the group for several minutes before slipping away and standing only a few feet away. 

"How many this time?" he hears one of the men ask.

"13!" another man answers. "They were lined up by noontime!"

He hears a man chuckle. "Town ain't got a minister?" 

"Just a young man who's been preaching since the last minister died. They've been asking for one for months."

"I 'pose we'll be seein' more in the next town."

"I suppose so."

Garcia backs away as the men continue their discussion. He sees Lucy's anxious face as he approaches. "Traveling preacher. Apparently, he's been marrying couples in towns where they don't have an actual minister." 

"Ah," Lucy replies. "Well, I'm glad it's not Rittenhouse." 

He nods his agreement. "We should walk further right anyway. Just to avoid being noticed." 

"Lead the way, Garcia." 

They are some distance away before he speaks again. "I can't imagine waiting for a traveling preacher to come into town." 

"Well, many couples settled into homes and even started families before they were able to marry," Lucy tells him. "Historians reported couples with toddlers would meet the preacher in town." 

"It must have been hard wanting to be officially married and unable to do so."

"Yeah, I bet it was very hard," Lucy agrees.

Garcia watches Lucy closely and thinks of their own circumstance. He stops suddenly and reaches out for her arm. She stares up at him with confusion. "Let's go get married."

"What?" 

"Let's go get married," he replies with a shrug. 

Lucy shakes her head. "Garcia, we can't. We have to meet Rufus and Wyatt. They'll already be waiting for us." 

He rolls his eyes. "What's twenty more minutes?" He reaches out for her hands and squeezes lightly. "Lucy, this is are only chance of marrying. I'm still a wanted terrorist, and who knows when this war will end. I know we've talked about marriage before. This is our shot." 

Lucy bites her lip considering for a moment before looking up at him with a smirk. "I guess I can marry you."

"I am overwhelmed by your enthusiasm," Garcia responds with a small laugh.

"You should be," she answers and takes off back to the encampment. 

"Who goes there?" One of the men stand quickly pointing a gun at the couple. 

Garcia holds up his hands. "We mean no harm. We were passing by when I overheard you were a traveling minister. We were hoping you would marry us." 

The preacher looks surprised. "Son, do you know what time it is?"

He nods. "We wouldn't ask you if we could wait until morning. We have a pair of friends waiting for us in the next town, and we really must head there right away."

The preacher sighs. "Well, I suppose I can marry you. Can you wait a minute? I'm not entirely decent." 

They nod and retreat a short distance while the preacher walks towards a small wagon nearby. Lucy tugs at his arm. "Garcia, we don't have any rings."

"We don't need a ring," he assures her.

Lucy reaches up and touches his shirt pressing against the ring hanging around his neck. "But what if you lose me? Wouldn't you want something to remind you of me?"

Garcia pulls her close. "I don't need a ring to remind me that I love you."

He can see her blush even in the darkness. "I love you," she murmurs.

"I love you," he says and presses a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"You're an impatient pair, aren't you?" he hears the preacher chuckle. 

"We've been waiting a long time," Lucy answers with a smile.

The preacher waves them over. "Well, then, let's not make you wait any longer. What were your names?"

"I'm Garcia Flynn and this is Lucy Preston," Garcia introduces them.

"Nathaniel Winston," the preacher shakes their hands. "Now, why don't we start with a prayer?"

_______________________

"There you are! We were about to start looking for you." Wyatt races up to the couple.

"He's been worried about you," Rufus adds. "He just won't admit it."

"Right," Wyatt shoots Rufus a look before turning back to them. "Did you take out the agents?” 

Garcia nods. "All dead."

"Fantastic," Rufus remarks. "Now let's go home where I can take a shower and use a toilet that actually flushes."

"I won't argue with that," Lucy agrees and steps up into the lifeboat. Garcia places his hand against her back, and she looks back with a smile. Lucy doesn't stop smiling until the time machine is whirling, and she reaches across to hold his hand until they're safely home. 

Agent Christopher greets the team with a grin and a, "I take it the mission was successful?" 

"Flynn took care of it again," Rufus announces and pats his friend against the back. Garcia only shrugs, but Lucy comes up with her arm wrapped around his stomach tugging him with affection. 

"Well, you all have earned a hot shower and dinner. Once you're rested, we'll debrief," Agent Christopher tells them, and the team nods before moving their separate ways. "Flynn, Lucy, can I talk to you for a second?" 

Lucy shoots him a look as they step towards the older woman. "Sure, what's up?" 

Agent Christopher smiles. "I've been waiting a long time for this day. I wasn't sure at first if it was you two, but from the grins you two have on your face, I would say it is." 

"What are you talking about?" Garcia asks. 

She holds out two golden bands. "I doubt they had wedding rings where you were." 

Garcia feels a grin break out on his face as he takes the ring Agent Christopher is holding out to him. "How did you know?" 

"When I was searching the world for Garcia Flynn, I found an entry in a log at the Smithsonian. Apparently, a Garcia Flynn and Lucy Preston were married in Wyoming in 1868," Agent Christopher shrugs then looks up at Garcia. "I couldn't believe it was you at first, but I was wrong." 

Garcia nods and reaches to take Lucy's hand to slide the gold ring upon her finger. Lucy does the same to him before swinging her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

Agent Christopher chuckles. "I'll leave you two newlyweds to yourselves. Just remember you're not the only ones living here," she says with a wink before disappearing down the hallway. 

Lucy grins. "I'm glad we used our real names then." 

"Me too," Garcia murmurs into her lips. "Now time won't forget us." 

Lucy hugs him tightly. "Time can try, but you're mine today, tomorrow, and in 1868. Nothing will change that." 

"Nothing," Garcia agrees before kissing his wife once again. 


End file.
